Halliwell One, Season One
by God Is A DJ
Summary: Dean Halliwell is the last Halliwell bestowed with Warren powers. Together with a few new friends and someone you might recognize, he must make the ultimate decision in the fight of good and evil.


**Halliwell One:** The Complete First Season

**Author's Note:** I own all the characters I created here. The idea and references used in Charmed and all related logos, etc. are properties of Spelling Entertainment Inc. The use of these things are not intended for profit, but soley for entertainment.

**Series Information**

**What is Halliwell One?**

Halliwell One is a spinoff placed one hundred years after the finale of Charmed. A demon named Selven used his legion to kill the unsuspecting witches--wiping them entirely out. Now, one hundred years later, Dean Halliwell has been identified as the last Halliwell bestowed with the Warren powers. Together with Leo Wyatt and Sharnipi Turner, Dean is forced to make an ultimate choice in the eternal battle.

**Season One Cast**

Dean Halliwell...Drew Fuller

Sharnipi Turner...Camilla Belle

Leo Wyatt...Brian Krause

Kolta...Charisma Carpenter

**FAQ**

**What are Dean's Powers?**

**Pyrokinesis **and** reconstruction.**

**Mission: Responsible**

After a bad day at school, Dean Halliwell (Drew Fuller) discovers he is the last Charmed One in existence. His 'Whitelighter' Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) informs him that his great-great grandfather Chris Halliwell was the one to end the Charmed line. Meanwhile, the demon Kolta, Selven's right-hand man, plans to create yet another uprising of demonic activity. Dean is just learning to control his powers when the first band of demons attack him. Unprepared, he is taken out easily and is healed by Leo. When he awakens he decides that Leo made the wrong choice and he is not the right man. Dean storms out, totally wigged. Leo tracks him down and tells him that if he does not truly accept his destiny, the world will be destroyed. Dean is still partially reluctant, but when another band of demons attack a group of townspeople, Dean has no choice but to truly accept himself as charmed.

**Gone With A Witch**

After defeating his first small group of demons, Dean (Drew Fuller) gets a little too overconfident. This is realized by Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) when Dean lets three Innocents die and doesn't think a thing about it. Dean was proud of himself for killing the demons, though. Meanwhile, the Underworld is scattered by the sudden uprising of a Charmed One. Frightened, Kolta sends a small demonic faction to calm the overwhelmed community. Not knowing what to do, Dean looks to Leo for advice, who is interrupted when a few of Kolta's demons attack. When they all end up vanquished, Kolta herself comes to Earth and attacks. Dean is kidnapped while Leo was away. Kolta makes her hostage suffer by making him witness the end of the world.

**Big Demon's House**

On their quest for Leo, Dean and Sharnipi grow to like each other very much. Sharnipi explains that she is not in fact demon, but she was bestowed with demonic powers. When they discover Leo, Kolta reveals her plans to destroy earth yet again. She sends an invasion of demons that she very quickly recruited to kill off the remaining humans. When Leo, Dean, and Sharnipi show up to confront her, they find earth has already been wiped clean. They have nothing left to do but to destroy Kolta and her army itself.

**Underworld Girls**

On their quest for Leo, Dean and Sharnipi grow to like each other very much. Sharnipi explains that she is not in fact demon, but she was bestowed with demonic powers. When they discover Leo, Kolta reveals her plans to destroy earth yet again. She sends an invasion of demons that she very quickly recruited to kill off the remaining humans. When Leo, Dean, and Sharnipi show up to confront her, they find earth has already been wiped clean. They have nothing left to do but to destroy Kolta and her army itself.

**A Call To Charms**

In an invasive attack, Kolta and her demonic army attacked earth. At a confrontation between Leo, Sharnipi, Dean, and Kolta, the demons are set to work. They are wreaking havoc in San Francisco, slowly making their way across the world like a plague. Kolta is satisfied with what her army has done, while the three demon fighters aren't so pleased. In a last ditch effort, they attempt to vanquish Kolta. Their attempt fails and they have to take refuge 'Up There'. While the three are watching the earth get literally destroyed, Kolta's stomach turns on what could happen next.

**Paint the Town Dead**

Though Kolta has mixed feelings of what she should do to stop her small band of opponents, she decides that her victory is going to be a milestone in demonic history. As she conintues to rampage through America, Sharnipi and Dean start to form a 'special' bond. Leo is strategizing with the Elders when Kolta decides to make her final move. She and her demons kill masses of Innocents, hoping to rouse the small band. It works--only a small band doesn't come down. Dean, Leo, and Sharnipi are accompanied by thousands of Whitelighters, angels, and witches.

**The Last Draw**

While Kolta watches in awe as the Holy army crashes her raid on earth. She is defenseless against the Elders. But when an old enemy surfaces, the tides change. It seems that Selven, the long gone demon that Dean's great-great grandfather Chris Halliwell vanquished, was revived. Now Kolta has the support she needs to completely obliterate the earth. In a last-ditch effort, the good side wages war against Kolta and her army. Meanwhile, Sharnipi seems to have suddenly vanished. Immediately after Dean notices such, Selven begins showing his true power. Kolta and Selven decide to have a fight over power, and Kolta is killed in the process. This actions sparks disobediance and confusion in the demonic army, causing them to turn against each other as well as the witches. It's demon versus demon in an Elder-eat-Elder world. It appears as though this fighting will never stop...until Tempus rewinds time to the day Selven dies...

**Dude, Where's My Vial?**

Chris Halliwell is getting ready to go to bed after a long day of training witches when a demon attacks. He has no choice but to continue the fighting once more. He and his fellow witches fight to the last spell, only to be wiped out. Chris and his aunt, Paige Matthews, are the only ones standing. Chris chants a spell while Paige starts to fight. Right before Chris can finish his spell, the worst happens to Paige. He is hurt, and quickly reworks his spell to make sure it will work on Selven. It worked--and on Chris, as well. Now Dean Halliwell just got out of another day at high school, when Leo Wyatt re-informs Dean of his destiny. They both get a sense of deja vu when Sharnipi Turner appears. She tells them that time has been reset and that they must quickly vanquish Tempus to have time restored. They head to the Underworld and succesfully kill Tempus, ensuring he will have no fate in future or past affairs. Time is reset and the three head back up to the surface, where the fighting had ended. They find Selven had gotten vanquished. As they sound their victory cheer, Leo suddenly gasps and orbs away. Sharnipi and Dean's eyes widen as earth...explodes.


End file.
